Drunk
by ecullen.lover
Summary: Rated for unlimited amount of alcohol and cosumption of alcohol. Basically there's alot of alcohol. Many different couples playing a wonderful drinking game! I was extremely hyper when i wrote this be warned.mistakes at one point of i never my apolgies


A/N

This will be a one-shot about a muggle game called would you rather with a slight wizard twist.

Couples are as follows; Harry/Ginny – Ron/Hermione – Neville/Luna – Fred/Angelina – George/Alicia – Seamus/Lavender – Dean/Pavarti.

A/N

**Would You Rather?**

"Let's play a game." Harry suggested.

"Alright Harry now you're thinking." Fred agreed.

"Who's in?" George asked.

"What game is it?" Hermione the ever-practical one asked.

"I'm not telling until you all agree." Harry said.

"I'm in." Was heard all around the group. That made 14 people, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Seamus, Lavender, Dean, Pavarti, Ginny, and Harry.

"Okay here's how you play. It's a muggle game where someone poses a question and the whole group has to answer. The question can be serious or disgusting, but to make it more wizard like I'm casting a spell so we'll know if you're lying." Harry explained.

"Cool." Ron said.

"I'll go first." Ginny smiled.

"Go ahead." Harry agreed.

"Have you ever had sex?" Ginny asked.

Fred, Angelina, George, Alicia, Dean, Pavarti all said yes.

"Someone's lying. I'll give them one chance to step forward." Harry warned.

Ron and Hermione slowly raised their hands.

"Hermione!" All the girls called in shock.

"Way to go little brother." Fred said clapping him on the back.

"My turn." Hermione said.

"Let's hear it." George said curious to what the little devil that had cost his brother his virginity had to ask.

"Who here hasn't but wants to and is ready to?" Hermione asked.

Everyone had hadn't said yes last time did except Harry.

"Harry!" Ginny cried put out.

"Let me explain." Harry asked.

"This better be good." Ginny grumbled.

"I might die tomorrow and I don't want you to…you know if that could happen." Harry said.

"Oh." Ginny said in a small voice.

"I'm sorry." Harry said pulling her close into a hug.

"Next." Fred called.

"Me." Ron said happily.

"Let's hear it then." Alicia encouraged.

"How old were you when you did it?" Ron asked.

"17." Fred and Angelina said together.

"One day younger than I am now." Dean said and Pavarti laughed.

"16." George and Alicia said.

"My turn." Ginny said.

"Go Ginny!" Neville encouraged.

"What's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to you? And who said it?" Ginny asked.

"Someone once told me that I was beautiful even if everyone else didn't recognize it." Luna spoke from where she had sat silently, "And it was Neville."

"Someone once told me that I was a girl…it made me realize who much I like them. It was Ron." Hermione shared.

"I remember that!" Harry laughed, as Ron blushed crimson.

"Fred once told me that he would die before letting anything happen to me." Angelina said.

"And Angelina replied that she would do the same." Fred agreed smiling.

"Alicia hasn't ever said anything sweet." George teased, "Wait that's a lie there was the one time when she told me that I was a great kisser."

"And what was it you replied? Oh ya…'well I can't be as good as your face looks right now.'" Alicia informed the group.

"I have two. The sweetest thing that anyone's ever said to me was 'Holding your hand would make me the luckiest girl on earth' and that was Hermione but the thing that made me happiest would be when Harry told me that I was the best friend a guy could have. Because coming form Harry Potter that meant a lot to me." Ron explained.

"Dean isn't a guy for big romance but I guess the sweetest thing he ever said to me was, 'When you're ready I'm ready. But baby I hope you're ready soon.'" Pavarti said and everyone shared a good laugh.

"And then she said don't get your hopes up pretty boy." Dean told the group and everyone laughed again.

"Seamus once told me that if he had to choose between me and football he'd choose me. I think he meant it as a compliment." Lavender shared her thoughts.

"I did. And Lavender told me that she'd choose me over cosmetics any day." Seamus filled in.

"I think that the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me would be 'I love you.'" Ginny pondered carefully, "And that's when it's said to me by Harry not my family."

"I think it would be when Luna said she would go out with me because no matter what anyone else thought I would always be that and that was perfect for her." Neville informed.

"My turn. I have two, number one would be every time anyone has ever said 'I love you' because until I was 13 I don't remember ever hearing those words. And two would be when the DA all said they would sign hat paper because it showed how much people trusted me for who I was." Harry explained.

"This is to sappy. New game." George suggested.

"What do you suggest?" Fred asked.

"I never…" George said.

"Excellent." Harry agreed.

"What's I never…" Ginny asked.

"It's a drinking game where someone says something they've never done and everyone who has done it takes a shot." Fred said passing around shot glasses and putting 3 bottles of firewhiskey in the middle of the group.

"I shall start." George said.

"Go ahead." Harry agreed.

"I never wanted to kiss a teacher." George stated. Everyone but Ginny, George and Harry drank.

"I never liked Quidditch." Hermione stated. All people present – minus Hermione – drank.

"I never liked Hermione." Harry said happily. Neville, Dean and Ron drank.

"I never liked Ginny." Fred stated shuddering. Harry, Neville, Seamus, and Dean drank.

"I never liked anyone other than the person I'm dating." Ginny said. Everyone else drank.

"I never liked school." Alicia said. Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny drank.

"I never had a crush on anyone famous." Neville said. Ginny, Lavender, Hermione and Pavarti drank.

"I never knew my mother." Luna spoke. Everyone drank but Harry and Luna herself.

"I never hated Snape." Angelina said suddenly. Everyone else drank happily.

"I never wanted to know Harry before I did." Ron said. Everyone else drank – minus Harry and Ginny.

"I never slept with anyone." Harry said. George, Fred, Alicia, Angelina, Ron and Hermione Dean and Pavarti drank.

"I never saw a threstral." Lavender said. Luna, Harry, Dean, and Pavarti drank.

"I never ate a Bertie Botts every flavor bean." Pavarti laughed. Everyone else drank.

"I never liked pumpkin juice." Seamus said. Everyone else laughed as they drank.

"Another round?" Harry asked drunkenly. The score was as follows; Ginny 8, Harry 8, Ron 10, Hermione 10, Fred 9, Angelina 8, George 8, Alicia 9, Dean 11, Pavarti 10, Seamus 9, Lavender 9, Neville 9, Luna 8. You got a point for every shot that you took.

"I never liked Dumbledore." Ginny said. Everyone else drank.

"I never liked lipgloss." Harry said. All the girls drank.

"I never liked divination." Ron said. No one drank but Luna.

"I never liked muggle studies." Hermione said, causing everyone to laugh at the irony. No one drank.

"I never liked Malfoy." Fred spat. Pavarti drank.

"I never liked Madame Hooch." Angelina threw in. Everyone else minus Luna drank.

"I never slept with a mystical creature." George said. Dean drank.

"I never liked Krum." Alicia stated. Hermione, Ron, Harry, and the twins drank slowly.

"I never liked pumpkin pasties." Dean said laughing. Everyone else drank.

"I never dumped a guy before." Pavarti smiled. All other girls drank.

"I never dumped a girl before." Seamus added. All other guys drank.

"I never lied to my parents or guardians." Lavender said. Everyone else drank happily.

"I never hated my life." Neville stated. Harry drank sadly.

"I never liked drinking." Luna said drunkenly. Everyone else drank.

The scores now stand as follows – Ginny 14, Harry 16, Ron 17, Hermione 18, Fred 16, Angelina 14, George 15, Alicia, 16, Dean 17, Pavarti 17, Seamus 14, Lavender 15, Neville 15, Luna 14.

"Once more for good times." Fred called.

"Must we?" Hermione asked.

"Cool." George agreed.

"Let's do this." Ron agreed.

"Here we go again." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Inever liked the Dursley's." Ginny said. Harry, Hermione and the Weasley's did drink.

"Inever liked Voldemort my whole life." Harry stated and everyone drank.

"Ineverhated Hermione since I've known her, you can mean platonically." Ron said. Luna, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Angelina, and Alicia didn't drink.

"Ineverhated loved school." Hermione said. Alicia, Angelina and Ginnydrank.

"Inever hated loved pranking." Fred laughed. Hermione, Luna, Neville, Lavender and Pavarti didn't drink.

"Inever liked Trelawny." Angelina shuddered. Ginny, Alicia, Pavarti, Lavender and Lunadrank now.

"Inever hated pranking." George said. Hermione, Luna, Neville, Lavender and Pavarti didn't drink as everyone laughed at the repetition.

"Inever hated chocolate frogs." Alicia said. Dean and Lavender drank.

"Inever hated football." Dean said. Harry ddidn't drink, as he was the only one who knew what it was.

"Inever hated Professor Dumbledore." Pavarti said. Everyone drank.

"Inever liked the owl post." Seamus revealed. Ginny, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Fred, George, Alicia, Angelina, Dean, and Seamus didn't drink.

"Inever liked owls." Lavender shared.No one else except Seamus drank.

"Inever hated herbology." Neville said much to the surprise of no one.No one else except Lavender drank.

"Inever hated the crumple-horned whatchamacallit." Luna said. Everyone drank.

The final scores were Ginny 19, Harry 23, Ron 21, Hermione 23, Fred 21, Angelina 19, George 19, Alicia 22, Dean 23, Pavarti 23, Seamus 18, Lavender 20, Neville 20, and Luna 21.

"The winners must each take a shot." Fred announced passing a full shot glass to Harry, Hermione, Dean and Pavarti.

"Oh Fred." Hermione complained shaking her head but only managing to increase the pain in her head.

"Sorry Hermy." Fred laughed he could hold his alcohol very well as could all the other graduates (George, Alicia, and Angelina). It also seemed like Dean, Seamus and Luna could hold their alcohol well as well. Neville had passed out along with Lavender and Pavarti. Harry and Ginny were giggling like mad while Ron and Hermione were making out extremely sloppily.

"I'll take Neville upstairs and I'll be right back so we can play I never." Dean said.

"I'll help." Seamus said and they carried Neville up to the dormitories.

"We'll take Lavender and Pavarti." Alicia and Angelina said each taking a girl like a child and slowly making their way to the girl dormitories.

"What's so funny?" George asked Harry and Ginny.

"He said funny!" Ginny laughed and Harry started laughing all over again.

"Oh my someone can't hold their alcohol." Dean said as they came back down.

"Tell me about it." George said as he laughed at Harry and Ginny.

Everyone was a tad drunk (some more than others) but they all decided to join in a game of would you rather. With everyone drunk the game could turn out more interesting then you'd expect.

"Would you rather eat a bullfrog or a snake?" Harry asked.

"Bullfrog." Fred George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Angelina said.

"Snake." Alicia, Dean, Seamus and Luna agreed.

"Would you rather kiss Snape or Dumbledore?" Ginny asked.

"Dumbledore!" Everyone yelled laughing.

"Would you rather never play Quidditch or never read?" Ron asked looking at Hermione.

"Read." Everyone minus Hermione said as they laughed.

"Quidditch, duh." Hermione said loudly as everyone else laughed at her tactics.

"Would you rather eat slugs or worms?" Hermione asked disgustedly.

"Worms." Everyone agreed as they made faces.

"Would you rather do Mcgonnagal or Trelawny?" Fred asked.

"Ew!" Everyone yelled.

"Come on people." Fred urged.

"Mcgonnagal I guess." Ron said. Everyone agreed.

"Would you rather live your whole life locked in a cage with one person or live 30 years only out in the world like normal?" Angelina asked.

"30 years." Everyone but Harry said.

"Cage." Harry said.

"What, why?" Ginny asked.

"Because then maybe Voldemort couldn't get me. That's a funny name. Voldemort!" Harry laughed. Everyone else was silent until Harry's laughter sent Ginny into peels of laughter.

"Would you rather sleep in a tree or on an elephant?" George asked.

"Tree." Everyone said as they laughed at the weird question.

"Would you rather kiss an elephant or a giraffe?" Alicia asked.

"No way!" Hermione said.

"Come on answer." Alicia urged.

"Giraffe." All the guys said and all the girls said, "Elephant,"

"Dean it's your turn." Seamus said. Dean had passed out amidst the laughter.

"I'll go." Seamus laughed, "Would you rather live with a death eater or a werewolf?" Seamus asked.

"Werewolf." Everyone agreed drunkenly.

"Would you rather kiss a bumblebee or a fly?" Luna asked curiously.

"Fly." Everyone excluding the twins claimed.

"Bumblebee." The twins agreed.

"What why?" Harry asked.

"Because if they stung us before we could we wouldn't have to kiss anything." Fred explained.

"Good one." Alicia laughed.

"That's hilarious." Ginny exclaimed her eyes going wide before she began to laugh sending Harry into fits of laughter as well.

"You guys are wasted." George laughed.

"Only alcohol ever." Harry explained.

"You drank firewhiskey straight up for your first shot of alcohol?" Angelina asked stupidly.

"Yep." Harry claimed proudly.

"It's a miracle you're still awake." Alicia said smiling.

"Isn't it?" Harry asked before passing out.

Everyone began laughing, "I'll take him up." Ginny smiled shaking Harry so he was at least awake she pulled him up ad half dragged him up the stairs.

"Harry?" Ginny asked once he was on his bed.

Silence.

"Oh god." Ginny laughed she went to sit beside him pulling off one shoe, one sock and the other shoe. Then she half-hazardly pulled the last sock of half way before reaching up to talk off his top she started to pull it off his head but began laughing when she couldn't get it off his head properly. Finally deciding to leave it half on half off she collapsed onto the bed across him horizontally.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked coming into the room to find Harry and Ginny like that. Laughing she quickly grabbed Harry's Polaroid camera from his table snapping off a couple of pictures she headed to her room where she had some wizard developing potion to dip the quick shots in.

"Hermione?" Ron asked when she came down.

"Look at these." Hermione said handing out the pictures to everyone. The common room became filled with drunken laughter.

"Get to bed!" Professor Mcgonnagal called coming into the room upon seeing the picture in Fred's hand she said get her out of there but everyone could see the smile on her lips.

A/N

Wahoo!

A/N


End file.
